The Strange Visitor
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: A new face in Forks knows about the Cullens secret. They dont know who she is or more improtantly what she is. But she's been sent for a mission. rated T for violence and language. Has alot of Alice/Jasper, but there is other couples too! :D
1. The New Girl

**Alright… well I guess that I didn't hold up to what I said in my other story, cause here's another one! I don't own Twilight or it's characters. BUT I do own Morgan and Damien. This is set after Breaking Dawn, but there Renesmee doesn't exist. AND I guess that it's a sequel to the battle scene I wrote earlier.**

**Alice's P.O.V (Cullen house- seven in the morning)**

* * *

><p>It had been two months since Bella was turned. She was able to resist the urge of human blood because she never fed on a human, like me. I think that Jasper was jealous of her though, because he still thinks that he's the weakest of the family. But because she was able to resist, she could start school with us again. We were seniors now. Joy. I was glad that it was going to end soon, but I knew that we'd start school again in a few years.<p>

But right now I couldn't think about that. I had to find my copy of 'The Scarlet Letter'. It was my summer reading project, and I needed it today. I left in on my desk when school ended, but it wasn't there! I know that I didn't touch it because I had read it once before and I didn't need to read it again. That was one good thing about being a vampire, I could remember everything… that is except my past. I just couldn't find my book…

"Alice! Hurry up!" Edward yelled from downstairs, "We're going to be late for school!" I sighed. _I'm coming. I've just got to find my book!_ I yelled mentally to Edward. I didn't forget where it was. I placed it on my desk last night and now it's gone. _What book are you looking for? Cause if it's your book Jasper has it. Just get down here._ Edward called mentally. I smiled, I should have known that he would have taken it. My Jazz loved books. I grabbed my backpack and flung it over my shoulder and ran downstairs. I was there in less than thirty seconds.

Jasper was standing there waiting for me, with my book in his hands. I smiled as he handed it to me. "Thanks Jazz." I said as I stuffed it into my already overstuffed backpack. It barely fit, but it fit. "Sorry." He said quietly. I looked at him for a moment. His eyes were sad, "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked away, "Nothing." He said quickly. "Lair." I stated. I had an idea of why he was upset, but I wanted to know just to be sure.

"I don't want you to go." He said. I was right! I loved him with all my heart, but he was too overprotective. "Jazz," I said. I stood on my tip-toes and put my arms around his neck, "I'll be fine. It's just school and I have Edward and Bella there. Everything will be alright." I said as I placed a quick kiss on the side of his face.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him, "I know. It's just I can't help but worry about you. But you need to go because Edward's yelling at me. I love you. Have a good day. And please be safe." He said before he gave me one last kiss and let go. "I will Jazz. I love you too." I called as I ran to the awaiting car outside.

I jumped in the back of the Volvo. I started to miss Jasper already. I didn't like being away from him for too long. The seven hours of school was going to be painful without him. He, Emmett, and Rosalie graduated last year. That only left Edward, Bella, and myself; something I wasn't looking forward to.

I felt a slight pushing in the back of my head. _Edward. Stop pushing._ I called mentally. I learned how to block him out when I wanted to. _Sorry. I'm just not used to being blocked out. Now that's two family members who's minds I can't read. _He replied. I shook my head, _It's not like I'm going to block you out always. Just when I want my thoughts to be to myself._ I heard him snort.

"Will you two stop having a silent conversation? I feel left out." Bella complained. "Sorry." Edward and I said at the same time. I knew that Bella was going to ask…. "What were you talking about anyway?" I was going to let Edward tell her. "Oh. Nothing. I'm just not used to Alice blocking me out of her mind." He told his wife as he shot me a fake glare in the mirror. I shrugged it off and continued to think about Jasper.

We arrived at Forks High School only minutes later. Edward parked the car and I sighed. "Everything will be fine Alice. You've got either me or Edward in every class but two." Bella said. She knew that I missed Jasper. "Yea, relax. It's only seven hours." Edward joked.

I rolled my eyes and was about to walk away when I caught a strange scent. It wasn't from a vampire or a werewolf. It smelled like you were standing in the middle of a forest. I looked to Edward and Bella and apparently they smelt it too. I hadn't had any visions. Which was strange because ever sense Damien saved me, I had no trouble seeing the future. In fact, my visions became stronger. Then I was hit with one.

_It was of a young looking girl was walking across the parking lot. She was unbelievable beautiful. She walked with the grace of a cat. Her shoulder length black hair bounced as she walked. She walked past us._

I snapped out of my vision. Edward had already informed Bella. "I wonder if she's a nomad." Edward said quietly enough for us to hear, but no one else. Even though it was unusual for a nomad to pass through here, it wasn't impossible. "Well we'll find out, because here she comes." Bella stated as she looked towards the girl.

As she walked past us, she glared at us. Nope, there was no way she was a vampire. Her eyes weren't crimson or golden. They were a bright violet color. The girl just glared at us as she passed. "I wonder what that's about." I said. I had never seen this girl and yet she already looked like she hated us.

"I don't know but she's not one of us." Bella stated the obvious. "Well that's for damn sure." Edward said. Before we could puzzle over this girl any longer, the bell rang. I sighed and walked to my first class of the day, English.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review. M'kay? Thanks :D<strong>


	2. Worry

**Okay so I realized that I say 'said' too much. O.o So I'm gonna start tying other things. xD So… Yea here's chapter 2. **

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V (School- Honors Algebra 4)<strong>

Unfortunately I the new girl, Morgan Foster, was in my last two classes. To make matters even worse those were the two classes that I didn't have with either Bella or Edward. In eight period I could deal with her being my class, she was across the room and her scent wasn't that strong, but of course Mr. Jackson thought that it'd be a 'great' idea that he sat Morgan by me.

I could feel her glaring at me the whole time. I tried to focus on my lesson but it made me feel awkward. _Okay Edward, she's really creeping me out._ I called to Edward. He was in his lower level English class. _I bet. She did the same thing to me and Bella. I don't know what her problem is. _Edward called back. That gave me an idea. _Alice! Don't-_ Edward called but I shut him out. I checked to the future to make sure nothing would happen. Good. Nothing did.

After class everyone left, except Morgan and I. "I have a question for you." I asked her. She didn't say a word to me, but did have her attention focused on me. She tensed up when I talked to her…. Why? "Why do you keep glaring at me? I don't even know you and you're giving me the death stare." I stated. I was completely honest with her, I wanted to know why. It wasn't like I was being mean, she was the one being rude to me.

"Because. You're a blood sucking monster." She stated. That caught me off guard, "W-what?" I asked. A smirk formed on her face, "Yea. I know about you and your family. I know what you do for a living and who you are." Now I was defensive, she couldn't have known our secret. She wasn't a vampire or wolf!

"How?" She chucked darkly, which even thought it didn't show, scared me a little. "You'll find out soon enough about who I am. But I'll tell you in the mean time-watch your back. Oh and tell the family to watch theirs too." She said. Then she simply picked up her books and left, like it had just been a normal conversation. This wasn't good. She knew that we were vampires and for some reason hated us.

Edward came running into the room a moment later, "Alice! Are you alright?" He asked. He knew that I must have gone along with my plan. "I'm fine. But we need to get home now." I said. He gave me a puzzled look. I mentally showed him what had happened as we walked out of the room. "This isn't good." He said as we got in the Volvo.

"What isn't good?"Bella asked. Again, we had left her in the dark. "The new girl knows that we're vampires." I said. She gasped and looked at me in shock. "How?" Bella asked. "That's what I want to know." Edward muttered. I ran a hand through my short spiky hair, "We need to do something though." "Yea, call Carlisle." Edward said. I pulled out my blackberry and dialed the hospital.

'Welcome to Forks Hospital, how may I help you?' A young woman asked in a mellow tone. "Yes I need to speak with Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Tell him it's Alice." I said. 'Okay. Let me transfer your call.' The lady said once again. I waited. 'Hello?' Carlisle's voice rang. "Carlisle! It's Alice, I need you to come home as soon as you can. It's an emergency." I said. He let out a sigh, 'I can't be home for another hour or so. I'm piled up. Okay?' He called. Subconsciously I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "Yea. That'll be fine. Bye." I said as he hung up.

"Well?" Edward asked. "He can't be home for another hour. So we're going to have to wait." I said. Edward pulled into the drive. I had actually forgot about Jasper until I seen him standing at the door, waiting for me. "Jazz!" I called as got out of the car. I ran to him. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms hooked around his neck. He instinctively hugged me close to him.

"I missed you." He said with the southern accent that I adored. "I missed you too." I said. I still hadn't let go of him. "Get a room!" Emmett called from the living room. We both smiled, but his faded. "Alice what's wrong?" He asked. I thought I had hidden my fear, but apparently I hadn't. "I'll tell you when Carlisle gets home." I simply told him. I didn't want to repeat the story more than twice today. "Alright…" He said quietly as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I smiled and jumped down. With his hands intertwined with mine, we walked into the house. It only took me half an hour to do my homework. After I was done, I walked up to my bedroom. Jasper was lying on the couch reading yet another book. "How do you do that?" I asked. I never really liked reading. "Why can't you?" He joked as he placed the book on the floor.

I walked over and sat on his lap and leaned back against him. "Because it's boring." I said with a sigh. He laughed and put his arms around me. "It's not boring, it's entertaining." He stated. "Well Mr. Reader, would you like me to leave and let you continue with your book?" I started to sit up. "Nah. I'd rather lay here with you then read some silly old book." He declared as he pulled me back into his embrace. We stayed that way until I had a vision that Carlisle would be home in two minutes.

"Carlisle's coming." I stated as I stood up and walked downstairs, with Jasper behind me. Carlisle entered the house. "So what's the emergency?" He asked as he hung up his coat. Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie were sitting on the white couch. Edward and Bella were on the matching loveseat, and Jasper and I stood against the wall. We waited for Carlisle to take a seat beside Esme before we started.

I looked over to Edward to see if he was going to say it or if I was. He was looking at me. "Well…" Edward began. "A new girl appeared at school today. She had an odd scent. It wasn't vampire, human, or mutt. But anyway, she just glared at us today." Emmett cut in, "Well probably because you're all prettier than her." Rosalie smacked him upside his head. "No Emmett. She knows that we're vampires." The room fell silent. "How can you sure?" Carlisle asked as he looked at Edward. Of course he would ask that. Edward looked to me. All eyes fell on me.

"Well because I confronted her about it." I explained, "I was wondering why she was glaring at us all day and I simply asked her after class why she was glaring at us. She told me she knew what we were and told us to watch our backs." I felt Jasper's grip tighten on my hand as the room went silent.

"What are we going to do?" Esme finally asked. "We can't do anything. We don't know what she is and what she can do. We'll just have to wait. I'm sure that she'll go away eventually." Carlisle said. Emmett's hope for a fight vanished, he slouched back into the couch. "Carlisle's right." Edward agreed. There wasn't anything we could do at this moment in time. Just wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would make me happy (:<strong>


	3. Hunting

**So as you can all tell, it's all Alice's P.O.V until I change it… Sorry it's taken me a while to update. My internet shut down for the weekend... **

* * *

><p><strong>Cullen house- Around Midnight<strong>

I was staring out of the window in the living room. I was starting to get hungry. I hadn't feed for three days. There was a light stinging in my throat. "What's wrong darlin?" Jasper asked as he came up behind me. "Hun? Oh nothing. Just thinking about going hunting. Do you want to come?" I inquired. I knew he would say yes.

"Of course." He replied. "Good. Let's go." I exclaimed as we started walking out of the door. "And where do you two think you're going?" Esme's motherly voice called. "To hunt!" I called to her. "Oh okay be careful!" she called back. "We will." Jasper yelled before he shut the door. I took this opportunity to have an interesting contest with him. One that I knew I could win. "Wanna have a race?" I asked.

His lip twitched up in amusement. "Fine. Thee… two…" He took off. "Hey! That's cheating!" I exclaimed as I started to run after him. It only took seconds to catch up to him and pass him. He may be fast, but I was faster. I ran into the edge of the tree line and waited for him. "Why do I race you again?" He asked as he stopped beside me. "Because I go against you in chess." "True." He said. He noticed a bear standing on one side of the clearing. "Go get it. There's a buck right between the trees over there." I told him.

He nodded and we each went our separate ways. I took my prey by surprise and landed on it's back. I broke it's neck with ease. For us, it was just like breaking a pencil. After I quenched my thirst, I was about to find Jasper when I was struck with a vision. It was of black wolf. I smiled as I snapped out of my trance.

"Damien!" I sang happily into the woods. The black wolf trotted into sight a few moments later. I stopped breathing when I was around him. He was one of my dear friends, but he smelled like wet dog. All werewolves did. The smell drove me crazy. He started to change. His black fur turned into eye length black hair and his muscular tan body formed.

"Alice!" He said as he opened his arms for a hug. He knew me too well. I jumped into his hug. You see nobody got to see the loving caring side of Damien. He usually was cold and quiet. Much like my Jasper. In fact he and Jasper were almost the same, but they didn't seem to believe me when I told them.

A few seconds later Jasper appeared. "Alice are you-" He cut his sentence short when he seen Damien. "Never mind. I thought it was someone else." Jasper stuck his hand out and Damien shook it. At first they were both protective of me… the only problem is that they liked to fight with each other. Eventually Damien became used to the fact that Jasper was my soul mate and Jasper accepted the fact that Damien started to become a brother. Even the wolf pack and my family had accepted it.

Because of that the treaty was… well put on hold until something major happened, but we still mostly kept to ourselves. "How are you Jasper?" Damien asked calmly. Jasper shrugged and intertwined his hands with mine. "How about you?" Jasper politely asked back. "Eh. Same." Damien said.

I couldn't help but smile. I loved them both so much, but they would always be overprotective fools. "Oh. Sam wants to know if you've had any visitors lately? Like… anyone with the smell of pine wood?" He asked. "Why?" I quickly asked. "Because we've smelled the scent a lot lately. He wanted to know if it was a part of your family or not so he could tell the boys not to attack." Damien said. "No. She's new to Forks apparently. She goes to our school. She's not human, but she's not vampire or wolf either. It's strange. But she told us to watch our backs, so just be careful." I informed. I didn't want him or any of the wolves getting hurt.

"How do you know this?" Damien asked as he raised his eyebrow. "Well I asked her." I said. There was nothing wrong with that, but I could see the worry in his navy blue eyes. "Are you _crazy_! You don't know who she is or what she can do and you go and confront her! You could have been hurt!" He wailed. That didn't surprise me, what did was the fact that Jasper let him yell at me. I can guarantee that he would say the same thing and Damien was only trying to protect me.

"Well I'm _sorry_ that I wanted to know why she was glaring at me!" I retorted. Damien sighed, "just don't do anything stupid. Please." He begged. "I wont I promise." I answered. "Thank you. I've gotta get back. Bye Alice, bye Jasper." He muttered. I could tell he was upset. "Bye." Jasper said in a low voice. "See ya!" I called as he changed and ran into the woods.

After he was gone, I turned my attention back to Jasper. "Well.. I'm surprised that you didn't kill him for yelling at me." I joked. He smiled, "You deserved it, I was going to say the same thing earlier." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "You two are just a pair of over protective fools." I stated before we ran back to the house.


	4. Truth

**One Week Later- School- Honors Algebra 4**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in class, Morgan was beside me. I gave her credit though, she was as smart as me. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or bad thing. It was towards the end of class when Mr. Jackson let us have 'free time' that she finally spoke to me. It was only the second time that we talked sense she appeared in Forks.<p>

"I know that you're wondering what I am." She said quietly enough for only me to hear. "You're right." I stated back. The small grin twisted on her face again. It still scared me. If looks could kill I'd probably be dead. Her smile was beautiful yes, but she still managed to make it look like she was pissed off. "I take it you haven't seen the future yet? Hun?" She hinted. Was she going to tell me in the future? Or was she going to attack? "How do you know that." I asked. She knew way too much about me for me to feel comfortable around her.

"Oh I've done my research. I told you before, I know all about you. You know, I could show you a little about me if you wanted to know. But it would be just you. I'd shut Edward out of your mind if you want to know." She suggested. _Don't Alice!_ Edward called. But I let my curiosity get the better of me. It wasn't like she could do anything anyways. We were in class with all the students and a teacher.

"Good. Now, we wait for the bell." She said. I had a vision, the bell would ring and her and I would stay behind. "You know. You look so helpless when you have a vision." She said with too much satisfaction. All the students left as the bell rang. Her and I sat in our seats. "Is everything alright ladies?" Mr. Jackson asked as he started to put on his jacket. "Everything's fine. Alice," She put her hand on my bare arm. She burned with heat. She gave off more heat than Damien did. "is just showing me how to do these last few problems." She said nonchalantly.

"Okay. Just turn off the lights when you're done." He told us as he left the room. As soon as he was out of sight, I pulled my arm out of Morgan's grip. Then Morgan moved with inhuman speed and shut the door. She locked it. "We wouldn't want anyone to interrupt now would we." She said. I knew she was talking about Edward and Bella. I was starting to regret my decision.

I quickly tried to look into the future to see how this would end, but I couldn't see anything. "Alice. If I don't want you to see me, you wont see me. That's why you didn't see me coming until I was school. All the visions of me you've had were the ones I've let you see." She said in a deathly calm voice. She stalked closer to me and I instinctively backed away. "What are you?" I hissed.

My instincts were going crazy. 'Killer her!' 'Protect yourself!' 'She's dangerous' they screamed. "Well. As I'm sure you've learned that I'm not a human, vampire, or wolf." She said as she sat on a desk. I nodded. "You see I'm much more powerful than any of those." She said. I really wished that I had might visions right now. Morgan was unpredictable.

I felt a slight pushing on the back of my head, Edward. "Tell Edward that you're fine and you're staying behind for a few notes from the teacher. Don't let him know that you're talking to me. Tell him to wait outside by the Volvo with Bella." She ordered. I lowered my shield. _Alice! Are you alright? _Edward's worried voice ran in my head. I pretended that I was talking to the teacher. It was something personal about how I was failing. _Edward I'm in the middle of something. Look. I need to go. This is personal. I don't want Carlisle and Esme to find out that I'm failing and you don't need to know why. So stay out of it. I'll meet you in at the car in ten minutes._ I said. _Okay… _I shut him out again.

"Good." Morgan sat with a satisfied smile. "How do you know what Edward's saying to me?" I asked. "I don't. I can just tell when he's in your mind. I'm not telepathic so I can't hear what you two say, but I can sense when he's in your head and when he's not." Morgan said. "Alright I want answers. Now." I growled.

"Do you really want to know who I am?" She asked. I nodded. And again, my instincts were going crazy 'No!' they yelled. She sighed and got off of the desk. She stood in front of the classroom. Apparently she was going to need space for whatever she was going to do. I watched her carefully to make sure she wasn't going to attack me.

She suddenly hunched over. Her pale skin started to cover with black fur. Her arms turned into legs and she dropped down on all fours. Her hands and feet became paws. Her long black hair shrunk. She grew a two foot tail. Her small form had changed from a small girl about the size of Alice to a one-hundred and seventy pound, five foot long** (and that's not with her tail)**, black panther. Her eyes still remained a light violet color. She snarled at me.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I didn't know it was possible for someone to turn into a feline. No wonder she walked like a cat. She was part cat! She started to stalk towards me. "What…." I couldn't even think of a question. She turned back to her human form. "What are you?" I repeated my question again.

"I take you you've never heard of a shape-shifter?" She asked me. "No?" "Well I'm not surprised. There's only a few of us across the world. You can't become a shape-shifter, you have to be born one. It's extremely rare for that to happen." She said as she sat back down on the desk.

"What are shape-shifters?" I asked. "Well. Basically you get a type of animal. Like me for example. I can turn into any feline in the world." To prove her point she transformed into an everyday alley cat and then turned back. "You see. I don't like vampires very much, or wolves. It's sweet how Damien is protective over you. Just like Jasper." She said. I shuttered. "Well what do you want?" I asked.

"I was sent here for one reason and one reason alone. To kill you."


	5. Attack

**I'm starting to update faster now! :D Yey! Anyway, Um. Yea. Let's get on with the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V - Class Room<strong>

"You see, I was sent here for one reason and one reason alone. To kill you." Morgan said. Without warning she jumped at me. Half way through her jump, she transformed into a tiger. I barely jumped out of the way. I ran towards the door, but she beat me there. I backed away slowly. She jumped on a desk. I was pinned between the wall and her. I couldn't move. She was almost as fast as I was. She swiped at me. I felt an intense burning pain in my arm. Morgan seemed to growl with delight. I took the moment quickly to kick the desk out from under her. She fell to the ground with a 'thump'.

I started to run for the door again, only this time she caught the back of my shirt. She threw me backwards. I hit the wall and landed right next to the wide window. Morgan slowly came towards me. Her tail flicked back and forth, as if she was enjoying this. And she probably was. The pain in my arm hadn't subsided. I didn't think it was possible for an animal to hurt a vampire, or at least not this badly. But then again, she was a shape-shifter and this is the first time I'd ever heard of them.

When she was only feet away from me, a miracle happened. A familiar black wolf jumped through the window. It stood protectively in front of me. "Damien! Be careful! She's a shape-shifter!" I called to him. Morgan started to circle around him. They had completely changed sides when he charged at her. He managed to grab on to the back of the skin on her neck and throw her through the already shattered window. He quickly ran to the window pane and looked outside.

Morgan must have run away because he turned human and ran to me. I was holding my arm. "Oh my Gawd Alice. I told you not to do anything stupid!" He yelled as he ripped off a piece of his shirt. I was glad at this moment that he was the only one in his pack that wore one. He carefully bandaged my arm. "I didn't mean to. She told me what she was and then she just attacked me. I tried to run for the door, but… she beat me to it." I said ashamed.

Edward and Bella came busting through the door the next minute. "Alice!" Edward called to me. They were both beside me faster than I could blink. "What happened?" "Are you alright?" Bella and Edward asked at the same time. "I'm fine. And I had a 'talk' with Morgan." I said. "I knew that I shouldn't have trusted you." Edward said.

"Right now we need to get you to Carlisle because you're bleeding… I didn't think that vampires could bleed." Damien said worriedly. I hadn't even noticed that I was bleeding. We can't bleed. It's like we're frozen. "We can't…" Edward said worriedly.

Before I could do anything, Damien picked me up and we all ran to the Volvo. Damien sat in the back with me and Edward and Bella were up front. I sat beside Damien trying to ignore the burning pain in my arm. I had never felt pain like this. Not even when I was bitten and crushed during the battle with the newborns. **(That's in my other story for those who didn't read it)**

Luckily it was Carlisle's day off. Before I could even open my door, Jasper was there. He opened it and looked at me worriedly. I knew that he was probably feeling my pain right now. "What happened?" He asked quickly as he picked me up. "Don't worry about that. We've gotta get her to Carlisle." Damien ordered.

Jasper glared at him. He probably thought it was his fault, but he complied with Damien and ran inside the house. "Carlisle!" Jasper yelled. "Bring her in my office!" Carlisle yelled. Edward must have told him what happened. "Put her on the desk." Carlisle ordered. Jasper did. Then he noticed my bleeding arm. "Carlisle?" He asked in a weary tone. My blood must not have had an effect on him. "Why is she bleeding?" He asked.

"I don't know. Alice, honey, what happened?" Carlisle said as he carefully bandaged my arm. "Well…" I told them everything that happened, from Morgan telling me to stay after class to Edward and Bella busting through the door. "I can't believe that you would do something so wreckless!" Jasper yelled. I bowed my head. I knew that he was going to be upset. "Jasper. Calm down. Alice, you said that she touched you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea. She touched my arm for like a minute. It kind of burned." I said. Then it hit me. Our blood was basically frozen. When she touched my arm, the heat from her must have thawed my blood out. I didn't think it was possible. I knew that Jasper and Carlisle were thinking the same thing "Is that even possible?" I asked.

Carlisle shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't even know that there were Shape-shifters." He said. "All I know is that I don't want you going back to school." Jasper said. "I'll be fine. She won't do anything while we're in school anyway. And besides I've got Edward and Bella." I really hated to be pulled out of school, I actually was starting to like it again.

"But they were there today and look what happened!" Jasper as he pointed to my arm. "But that wasn't their fault! I blocked Edward out, it was my fault. Jazzy please. I'll be fine. I promise." I said as I cupped his face in my hands. I traced one of the crescent shaped marks on his cheek. "Why Alice? Why would you do that? If it weren't for Damien, you probably would have died. Please promise me that you'll be alright. Don't let her touch you either." Jasper said.

"I did it because I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know what we were dealing with, just in case something like this would happen." I said quietly. I gently kissed his head as he pulled me into a hug. I let my love flow through him. "Just please Alice.. Please… Don't do that again. I can't lose you. You mean too much to me." He said sadly.

"I'm not going anywhere. And I promise." I said as I jumped down from Carlisle's desk. "I love you." I said. Jasper half smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. People are adding my story to favorites and stuff but I haven't got one review. It makes me feel as if nobody likes it. :**


	6. Maria

**Well this chapter's kinda based off of the song 'Who Knew' by P!nk. I'm absolutely in love with that song at this moment! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V. - The Next Day- Cullen house<strong>

Carlisle thought that it would be a good idea if I stayed home for the day. Even though I liked to have gone to school, I didn't mind. I played Just Dance with Emmett, went shopping with Rosalie, and right now was sitting in my room with my husband. We were lying in our bed. I was lying on top of him to be more precise. I was staring at him and he was staring at me.

There was a knock at the door, which was strange. I hadn't seen anyone come in. Jasper and I exchanged worried looks. "She wouldn't dare come here." He said. I only hoped he was right. We quickly ran downstairs. We barely reached the living room when it happened. I was tackled by a gigantic lioness. I was pinned to the ground. Her paws pushed on my arms. I knew that if I moved my arms would break. I just remained completely still.

"Alice!" I heard Jasper yell. I waited for him to come and help me but he never did. I looked around the room. There were newborns all through the house. Two had a struggling Rosalie, one had Esme, two had Jasper backed into a wall and four of them were restraining Emmett. I heard a chilling laughter. Jasper went still. He stopped moving and stared at the doorway in complete horror. Because Morgan was on me I couldn't see.

"Jazzy!" a female voice called. There was only one person in the world that that voice could have belonged to. Maria. I couldn't believe that she was here. I became extremely angry. I was considering breaking my arm to get Morgan off and ripping her to shreds myself. Jasper sent a calming feeling my way. He didn't want me to do anything stupid.

"What do you want Maria." Jasper spat. She only chucked. Finally she came into my view. She was only inched away from Jasper. My Jasper. She touched the side of his face and he flinched. "What I can't stop by and say hi?" She asked innocently.

"Don't you dare touch him." I hissed. She let go of him and looked at me, "Well well well. This is the infamous Alice Cullen. The one who stole my Jazzy from me." She said as she started walking towards me. I tensed. "OH and I do hope you enjoyed Morgan here." She chirped as she pet Morgan's head.

"It took a lot to get her under control." She said. "What?" I asked. So Morgan wasn't trying to attack me in the first place. Maybe that's why she was glaring at me. She wanted to keep me away from her so nothing could happen. "Oh you don't know do you? I can control people. She was just the perfect thing I needed." Maria said.

Maria was only inches from my face now. I could see Jasper desperately trying to get to me. "Don't you touch her Maria!" He screamed. She only smirked in return. "Oh Jazzy, I don't have to touch her to hurt her. See."

**Jasper P.O.V**

Alice's eyes clouded over. She was having a vision… Was that Maria's plan? Suddenly Alice screamed. "No!" I looked to Maria, she was smirking. "Jazzy, you should know by now that I have my ways of… persuasion. I'm making her see what I'm going to do to you. Or maybe I'll do this…" She said. Alice screamed out again. "I can make her see all the ones I want." Alice was physically shaking now. That wasn't good. She cried out in pain before becoming still.

"What did you do?" I growled at Maria. "Oh nothing much, just overloaded her mind with images. I might just make some more…" "Don't!" I yelled out. It killed me to see Alice in such pain. "What do you want?" I asked even though I knew the answers.

"Join me and I'll let them all live." Maria said. I looked from my unconscious Alice to the rest of the family. They're expressions were scared. Rosalie shook her head telling me not to go with her, but I just couldn't watch Maria put Alice through anymore pain. "Fine. One condition." I growled. Maria jumped up and down excitedly "Great! What is it?" She squealed.

"I need to talk to my family… Alone." I said. I needed to tell them good bye and I didn't want her there. "Alright Jazzy, We'll be outside." She said. She snapped her fingers and the newborns let go of the family and ran outside. "You have five minutes Jazzy." I growled as a response. This was going to be the hardest thing I've ever done.

Maria left afterwards with Morgan close behind. I turned to my family. "I'm sorry. I… It's the only way to stop her from hurting you. All of you." I looked towards Alice. Esme was knelt down beside her. "We could to something! You can't just go with them Jasper! Think of what it would do to Alice!" Emmett yelled.

I shook my head, "I have to! Look what she did in the first five minutes she was here!" I yelled as I pointed to my wife. I took a deep breath and composed myself, "Look, I've got to go. Tell Alice that I love her but please don't tell her that I left. Tell her… I died… This way she won't come looking for me. This way I'll know she's safe." I said. The family just nodded.

Esme ran to me and gave me a hug, soon followed by Rosalie. Emmett shook my hand. I turned towards Alice and knelt down and kissed her on the head before I left to follow Maria.

**Alice's P.O.V. – Ten minutes after Jasper left. **

My eyes fluttered open. I had a pounding headache, but I noticed that Esme and Rosalie were staring at me with worried looks. "What happened?" I asked as I slowly sat up. Before anyone could answer it all came flooding back. Maria. She was here. I quickly looked around, there was no sign of the newborns, Maria, or Morgan. I felt relieved for only a second. I didn't see Jasper. If I had a heart, I think it would have stopped, "Where's Jasper?" I practically screamed. Esme looked away sadly.

"What? Where is he?" Rosalie told me the thing that broke me. "He's dead." She whispered. I shook my head. "No. No h-he can't be! No! You're lying!" I screamed. Esme tried to touch me but I jumped off of the couch. I looked at them and slowly started to back up, "Please… Tell me this is a joke. Please! HE can't be dead!" I screamed.

They all just looked away. I backed up far enough I was against the wall. I slid down it. "No…" I said. "Alice I'm so sorry." Esme said in her motherly tone. I pulled my knees to my chest and held on to them. Jasper, my Jasper, my husband, my soul mate, my other half, was dead. I didn't even get to tell him goodbye. I could feel my body starting to shake from the dry sobs, but I didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Review(:<strong>


	7. Lies

**Okay so here's the next chapter. And for those who don't know, I find it extremely rude to say 'God' in my stories. I'm not religious or anything but I think it's respectful to put 'Gawd' instead. So hopefully that doesn't confuse anyone. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's P.O.V- Cullen house- Two weeks later- <strong>

Alice wasn't the same after Jasper 'died'. Esme informed me, Bella, and Carlisle whenever we arrived home. Alice kept to herself. She didn't leave her bedroom, she wouldn't talk, or let me read her thoughts. Bella even offered to take her shopping, but she wouldn't leave her room. I couldn't blame her though, I did the same thing when I thought Bella had died.

Right now Bella and I were sitting in my room. "Edward… I'm worried about her." Bella told me. "Me too, Bell. Me too." Bella sighed, "But she hasn't even gone hunting! She hasn't since the last time she went with Jasper." Bella said worriedly. "What? She told me she went the other day!" I said. I was upset now. If a vampire didn't feed, they'd eventually die. Carlisle said that the waiting period was about two to three weeks, and with Alice being so small… I had to check on her. Just to make sure.

"Stay here." I ordered Bella. I highly doubted that if Alice wasn't feeding that the talk would end well. I stood up and quickly walked to her room. I knocked, "Alice? Can I come in?" I called. No answer. Big surprise. I opened the door. She was sitting in the corner of the room, curled into a ball. Her head rested on her arms. Last time I had seen her, two days ago, she was sitting like that. She probably didn't move.

"Alice?" I called. I sat down in front of her. "Alice? Look at me." I said. She just ignored me. "Mary Alice Cullen lift you damn head off of your arms and look at me damn it!" I roared. I hated to be mean to her, but it worked. She slowly lifted her head and looked at me. Her eyes were coal black. I could see the faint traces of purple starting to appear. "Alice when's the last time you've feed?" I asked.

"With Jazz." She said quietly. "Let's go." I growled as I grabbed her arm. "Get off of me." She hissed. For once, Alice actually sounded like a vampire. This was going to end in her probably hating me but oh well. "No let's go. Jasper wouldn't have wanted you to do this to yourself! You're starving! If you don't eat anything you'll die!" I yelled as I pulled her to her feet. She yanked her arm out of my grip, "Maybe I want to die! Have you ever thought of that Edward!" she screamed.

"Jasper wouldn't have wanted it!" I yelled. I knew he wouldn't. "How would you know? You're not him!" She said. Because she was yelling at me she let her guard down. I could see twhat she was planning. She wanted to go to the Volturi, just like I had. "No. I won't let you do that to yourself Alice." I growled. I knew that she was hurting but she couldn't kill herself. She didn't know that Jasper was alive, but if she did this it'd kill him too.

"Oh really Edward? You're the one who tried it in the first place! Just get the hell out of my room and leave me alone!" She screamed. I had never heard Alice scream. It didn't fit her, but I wasn't going to back down. I quickly picked her up in a bear-hug. "Put me down Gawd damn it!" She yelled as she tried to kick out of my grasp. She was weak so I didn't have a problem holding her. I carried her down the stairs.

Everyone was staring at me. "Edward what in the hell are you doing to her?" Rosalie asked defensively. She and Alice were always close. "She won't eat Rose. If I don't something about it she's going to die." I said. I left out the part about the Volturi. I'd talk to Alice about that when we were hunting. Rosalie just nodded and I ran out of the door with Alice still struggling in my arms.

"Let me go!" She howled. I waited until we got to the clearing and I threw her to the ground. She landed with a 'thump'. "I hate you." She said. And I didn't need to be Jasper to see that she meant it. "Alice. I'm not going to let you die! You're my sister! I can't stand to see you hurt let alone stand by and watch you die. I know you miss him but he's gone Alice." I said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE EDWARD! I LOVED HIM AND HE'S GONE. UNLIKE BELLA JASPER'S REALLY DEAD! HE WONT COME BACK!" She screamed. I heard a light snapping sound of a twig. "Damien." I said I turned towards a bush. Sure enough Damien appeared moments later, teeth bore snarling at me. "Calm down Damien. It's for her own good." I said.

_You're screaming at her! How can you say it's for her own good!_ Damien yelled mentally. I sighed and showed him everything I knew. He changed human. He turned his attention to Alice. Or he tried to, but Alice wasn't there anymore. "Damn it! She's going to the Volturi." I said as I quickly began to follow her scent. Damien was running right beside me. As we caught up to her, I could hear her thoughts. They were of ways she could expose herself quickly and what was the quickest way to get to Volterra. She was only feet away from us when Damien pounced. He landed on her, knocking her over. When they hit the ground he turned human and held Alice much like I had earlier. "Damien let me go!" she yelled as she tried to get away. "No. I'm not going to let you kill yourself." He growled.

"But I cant live without him! Please Damien!" Alice cried. "No Alice. Edward has something to tell you." Damien said as he shot me a glare. I took a deep breath, "Alice. Jasper's not dead." I said quietly. She stopped dry sobbing in Damien's arms and turned her attention towards me. "What do you mean he's not dead?" She asked. I mentally showed her what happened. Luckily Esme had let me read her mind.

After I was done showing Alice, Damien let her go. He knew that she wasn't going to run. In fact, Alice didn't move. She just stood there. "Alice?" Damien called as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't. Touch. Me." She hissed. "Why didn't you tell me Edward! I thought he was dead and all this time you've all been lying to me? How could you!" Alice yelled. "Alice, he didn't want you going after him. It's too dangerous." I tried to reason with her.

"No. I'm going after him." Alice said. I was about to tell her not to, when Damien intervened, "Alice. If you're going after him, I can't let you go alone. Let me go back and get the boys. We'll all go after Jasper. Together." Damien said.

"No Damien. I can't let you guys get hurt. Not for me. Just stay here. I'll be back in a few days." Alice said. Damien let out a laugh, "Do you honestly think that that's going to work on me? I'm coming with you whether you want me to or not. So. Go back and tell the rest of the family to get ready. We'll be over in ten minutes." Damien said before he transformed and ran into the woods.

"Alright. Our turn. Let's go tell the family. But before we do, you need to feed." I said. Alice only nodded and ran after a elk that was about fifty feet away from us. I hoped that Alice would forgive me. I was just trying to protect her. She knew that. Alice appeared beside me after she drained the elk dry. "I'm still irritated with you Edward." She informed me before she ran off. Well hey, at least she was only irritated and she didn't hate me. I smiled to myself before running off to the house.


	8. Plans

**Okay so there's a few things that I wanna say.**

**1. This chapter's short I know. I just recently switched from Microsoft Word to OpenOffice and OpenOffice doens't have a word count... So... Yea. **

**2. I have finished this story, but I feel like being a jerk so I'm not going to upload it all at once. **

**3. Reveiws make me happy!(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V. - The Cullen House<strong>

"You told her!" Rosalie screeched. Apparently my whole family knew about Jasper's decision. "I had to Rosalie! If I didn't she was going to go to the Volturi!" Edward snapped back. Rosalie glared at Edward, but didn't say anything else. I closed my eyes and searched the future.

_Jasper was sitting on a river bank when Morgan walked up behind him. "Jasper. You can run you know. I'll hold her off." Morgan said. Jasper only smiled and shook his head, "You cant hold them all off Morgan. I appreciate your help, but trust me. If I leave she'll go after Alice again and I can't let her do that. And besides, she'll just control your mind again." Jasper said. _

_Morgan sighed, "I wish I could find a way to keep her out. I didn't want to attack your family. I'm sorry." Jasper only smiled at Morgan, "It's fine. Trust me. I know that you didn't mean to. It's Maria's fault. She can control people." Jasper said. Morgan sat down beside Jasper, "I'm just glad that I can't use my power's when she's controlling me. Otherwise, I don't know what I would do." Morgan said. Jasper cocked his head to the side, "What powers do you have?" Jasper asked. _

"_I have telepathy. I can move things with my mind, read minds, and control minds. I've tried to control Maria's but she has greater control over her powers than I do of mine." Morgan said with a sigh. "Oh Jazzyboo!" Maria's voice called. Jasper cringed at the nick name before he stood up and ran to Maria. _

_Morgan lifted a rock with her mind and skipped it over the water. "Alice. I know you're watching. If you're seeing this than you know the truth. And I know that you're trying to figure out where Jasper is. You see, we're in Texas. I want you to follow I-198. It'll take you though a small area where there's nothing but trees. There'll be a sign that says 'Welcome to Huston'. Stop beside that sign and about two miles into the woods, is our camp. But come prepared for a fight." Morgan said._

I snapped out of my vision. I looked to Edward to see if he seen the vision. He nodded, "Alright. I know where we're going. But first thing's first. I need to explain something to you guys." I said as looked at the family. Damien should be here in three... two... one... There was a knocking at the door. "Come in!" I called. Damien, Sam, Jacob, and three other wolves entered the house.

"Okay. So I want you guys to know what we're up against. In my vision, I saw Jasper and Morgan talking. The reason Morgan attacked me was because she was under Maria's control. She told me where the camp is and that Maria's got some sort of army. Morgan's also has telepathy."

"How do we know we can trust her?" Damien asked. I knew he would ask that question, "Because if what she said wasn't true, then she would have been able to use her powers when she was attacking me and she didn't. So Bell if you can put a shield around her mind, along with ours, then she can fight with us instead of against us." I said.

"Alright. We get to kick some more newborn ass!" Emmett exclaimed. I giggled. He was always looking for a fight. "When do we leave?" Carlisle asked. "If we leave now, then we should get in two days." Edward said. Even though I would have rather us just run to Texas, we had no idea how to get there.

In a matter of minutes we were all ready to leave. Edward found directions to get to I-198 so we would lead the way. Because it was going to be sunny, Edward, Bella, Damien and I would take my Porsche. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie would take Edward's Volvo. Much to Emmett's dislike Sam, Jacob, and the others would take Emmett's Jeep.


	9. Battle

**Alrighty, here's the battle scene. Only one more chapter after this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V – Random Gas Station on I-198<strong>

I pulled into the gas station and got out. We had been driving for forty eight hours. Surprisingly our cars were good on gas. This was only our third stop. I got out to pay, Damien decided he was hungry and followed me into the store. We had stopped on the side of the road not too long ago so my family and I could feed and the wolves could stretch. We couldn't be weak if we were going to fight the newborns. I walked over to the counter, "Hello miss." the cashier said. He looked to be in his late thirties.

"Hello. I'd like to fill up on pumps one, two, and four please." I said as I handed him my credit card. He swiped it and I signed my name. I smiled as he handed me back my card and I went to find Damien. Surprisingly, for it being a gas station, it had quite a few isles of food and random things a traveler would need. I heard someone coming behind me, but it wasn't Damien. "What brings you out here anyway?" The man from the counter asked.

"Oh, my friends and I are going to Huston." I said simply. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "Now don't go walkin' away from me girlie." He snarled. I could have easily broken his arm, but I didn't want to expose us. "Let me go." I ordered. The man only smiled. He pushed me back against one of the shelves, "And what are you gonna do if I don't?" He asked only centimeters away from my face.

"She won't do anything. I will." Damien growled. The man turned around and was face-to-face with Damien. "You cant do anything, boy." The man laughed. Damien didn't look like much of a threat. He looked about eighteen. His hair still hid his eyes. "I can do more than you can. Now let her go." Damien ordered. The man only pulled me closer to him.

Damien was starting to become angry. I could feel the heat radiating from him. That wasn't a good sign. "Damien. Don't transform. He's not worth it. Calm down. Emmett's on his way in." I said too low for the human to hear. Damien took a step back and smiled and looked past the man. "Excuse me sir." Emmett said as he tapped the cashier on the shoulder. The man turned his attention on Emmett, "What do you-" He stopped when he looked at Emmett. Emmett towered over this guy. "Why are you holding my sister's arm?" He asked.

The man let go, "I was just joking with her." He said shakily. There was no doubt in my mind that he was scared of Emmett. I tried not to laugh, Emmett was doing a good job of scaring the guy. "Let's go Sis." Emmett said. Damien and I followed Emmett to the car. "Nice job Emmett." Damien said. "He wasn't going to hurt me." I lied. Damien needed to calm down.

"If you say so. Anyway, let's just get out of here before I change my mind and rip that guy's head off." Damien growled. I only smiled and shook my head. He was just as overprotective as Jasper.

It only took us about twenty minutes before I seen a 'Welcome to Huston' sign. I smiled and pulled over. Carlisle and Sam did the same. "Alright. The camp's about two miles in." I said to everyone. "Alright. Sam, I want you and the boys to hang back some. We might be able to talk them into letting Jasper go." Carlisle said. It was typical Carlisle. He'd rather talk than fight, but I knew that Maria wasn't going to let Morgan and Jasper go without a fight, but I'd let Carlisle try.

With vampire speed we were on the edge of the camp in seconds. Morgan was sitting outside of a tent. She looked towards us. _I knew you would come. Please tell me you brought back up. _Morgan asked mentally. _Yes. But Carlisle wants to try to reason with Maria first. Don't worry by the way. Bella's going to keep Maria from controlling you. _I said back to her. She only nodded. "Tisk tisk tisk. I thought you were smart enough to stay away." A voice said from behind us. I turned around to see Maria.

She wore grin on her face. "We just want to talk." Carlisle said calmly, I on the other hand was sheathing with rage. This... monster had taken Jasper away from me. All I wanted to do now was rip her limb from limb. "Okay. Talk." Maria said as she crossed her arms. "We've come to get retrieve Jasper and Morgan." Carlisle spoke. "I know. And you're not going to succeed in that mission. Prepare to die." She simply said as she snapped her fingers.

We were suddenly surrounded by at least fifty newborns. Each of them staring at us intently. "Leave the short one. She's mine." Maria ordered. She meant me. Good, I wanted her all to myself. I may not be as good as a fighter as her, but I was quicker and I could see the future. It was an even match. We were about to fight when Jasper appeared in front of Maria. "Don't. Remember our deal." Jasper hissed. "Deal's off." Maria said before she jumped at me.

The battle began. "Damien!" I yelled before Maria tackled me. The wolves appeared and started tearing through newborns. "Alice!" I heard Jasper yell. Maria grabbed me by my hair and threw me half way across the camp. I landed on my feet and jumped into the air to avoid her punch. When I landed she ran at me again. Using my visions I was able to avoid her hits. But I couldn't land any hits on her either. Neither of us were giving in. I seen that Maria was going to try to take my legs out, so I jumped. Maria changed her mind last minute and jumped too. She grabbed my shirt and threw me to the ground.

I left a nice sized crater in the ground. Maria was standing over it laughing. "You're pathetic. Now what are you going to do? I've figured out your little trick." She said. She reached down and grabbed me by my throat.

"But you forgot about me." Morgan said. "I'm control of you Morgan. You cant do a thing." Maria said as she tried to use her powers. "Oh no. Bella's put a stop to that. Now you have no control over me, but I have control over you." Morgan raised her hand towards Maria. Maria's body froze. She dropped me. "I have my telepathy back." Morgan taunted. I smiled. I used this time and jumped at Maria. I ripped her head from her body as Morgan held her in place. After Maria was taken care of, I walked over to Morgan. "Thanks." I said as I pulled her into a hug. "Uh..." Morgan didn't know how to react. She just patted me on the back. "No problem?"

I laughed. "Alice!" Jasper called. I turned my attention to him. He was standing across the field. In less than a second, he was beside me. His eyes told me 'I'm sorry'. I smiled and nodded telling him 'it's okay'. He enveloped me in a hug. Which I happily returned. For the first time in weeks, I was happy. We were brought out of our embrace when we heard a yelp of pain. I turned around to see Damien laying on the ground in human form. He was clutching his right arm. We all surrounded him.

"What happened?" I asked. "It's nothing. I just got bit." He said through clenched teeth. Oh no. Damien was hurt and it was all my fault. I shouldn't have let him come. "Alice. It's not your fault. I'm fine." He said. "Alice. Look into Damien's future." Morgan ordered. I did as I was told.

_I seen Damien. He looked the same. He was sitting in a tree with Morgan. Only, they weren't in Forks anymore. It looked like we were in... Alaska... But Damien didn't look any older. _

I snapped out of my vision and looked to Morgan. "What'll happen?" I asked. "It wont hurt him. Actually, It'll make him immortal. Just like me. You see, when Shape-shifters and Werewolves are bitten by a vampire, they become immortal. I should know." Morgan said as she raised her wrist. There was a crescent shaped scar on her wrist. "But it's up to him."

I looked to Damien, "It's your choice Dam. Do you want to be immortal?" I asked. I hated to see him in this much pain. "Yes. Just let me go. I'll be fine." He said. I knew that he wanted to be immortal. It might have been because Morgan was immortal. I just hated to see him in so much pain. I felt Jasper's arms pull me into his chest.

After what seemed like eternity, but in reality was only ten minutes, Damien stopped breathing. I tightened my grip on Jasper's shirt. Everyone else just stood there. I knew that he would wake up in five minutes. Five very long minutes. After he did everything would be fine. We would be able to go back home.


	10. Epilouge

**Okay so It's EXTREMELY short. But it's the epilogue so it's allowed to be. Don't judge me! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V. - Cullen house – Two weeks Later<strong>

It's been two weeks and everything's gone back to normal around here. Or well... our type of normal. Emmett, Bella, Rose, and Edward were all out hunting. Carlisle was at work and Esme was grocery shopping. Ever since Damien became immortal he decided to stay with us and he invited Morgan too. They eat human food, so we actually use the kitchen now. Morgan and him were visiting Sam right now. That left the whole house to Jasper and I. We were in our room. He was lying on the bed and I was curled up next to him. He had his arm around my shoulders hugging me close to him and I was playing with his blond curly hair. We sat in complete silence, just taking in each other's presence. If I could, I would stay like this forever.

"I love you." Jasper said. "I love you too." I said as sat up and gently kissed him on the lips. "But if you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself." I joked. I knew that he still felt guilty and I didn't want him to. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh really? I'd like to see you try." He said as he quickly got up and stood by the door. "If you want to kill me, darlin', you'll have to catch me first." I seen what he was planing and a smile formed on my face. "You're it." He said before he ran away. I instantly started to chase him. It was good to have him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's the end! I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I'm thinking about doing a sequel? But that's up to you guys. I personally think that it'll be better than this one, but I'll let you decide. Here a little preview. Enjoy.<strong>

**Morgan's P.O.V. - Cullen house.**

It's been fifty years since we left Forks. In those fifty years, we've lived in Brazil, Germany, and even Spain. But now we're moving back to the United States. We've moved into a two story, five bedroom house much like our one back in Forks. We've moved into the small down of Portland in Oregon. Jasper's learned to control his thirst around humans. We're all starting school today. Damien, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are juniors and that leaves Alice, Bella, Edward, and myself to be the sophomores.

I remember my first day of school. It was over one hundred years ago, but I still remember what my teacher told me. He said "The first day of school is the best feeling in the world." If he were still alive, I would slap him. The first day of school always sucks. Being new doesn't help either. But I've learned to get used to the bitchy people. They're just jealous of my family and I. "Morgan! Let's go!" Edward called. "I'm coming!" I yelled back.

We had to take two cars to school. Edward's Volvo just didn't fit all of us. But the thing was so small and - "Stop bashing my car!" Edward yelled. I laughed and blocked my mind from him. It was easy for me to do so with my powers. I walked down to the garage. Because Damien and I weren't vampires, we didn't have super speed, but we were strong. I smiled at Edward as got there. He, Bella, Alice, and Jasper were all in the Volvo. "I'm riding with Emmett." I said. I was closer to Rosalie and Emmett than I was to Bella and Edward. I still thought of them as by brother and sister, but if I had a choice, I'd choose Rose and Em. I don't know why, maybe it was because I was just as bitchy as Rosalie and I could be as childish as Emmett, but I didn't mind. Damien was closer with Alice and Jasper though. But he had more of a history with them than I did. For me, it was a tie between Rose and Em, and Jasper and Alice.

I walked over to the Jeep and literally hopped in. Damien was already sitting in it waiting. "Alrighty kids, let's get this party started!" Emmett yelled excitedly as he peeled out of the driveway. I smiled and enjoyed the ride.

The school was decently big, for such a small town. Emmett pulled into a parking space. Edward's Volvo parked beside ours. We all got out of the cars. Rosalie instantly walked to Emmett and hung on him, Jasper intertwined his hand with Alice's, and Edward hooked his arm with Bella's. Me and Damien loved each other, but we were much like Alice and Jasper. We kept our relationship to ourselves. We weren't touchy feely like Rose and Em. We hardly touched each other. As we walked through the halls, I read our peers' minds.

_They're beautiful._

_Look at them._

_Who do they think they are?_

_I wonder who they are._

It was always the same things. I sighed as the bell rang. Time for first period. I looked at my schedule. First on the list, Spanish 3.

**Alright. Tell me what you think. There's more to it. It'll get more interesting, trust me. Jasper earns himself a stalker. hehe (:**


End file.
